Consequences
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

**Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam.**

**Sam: 18 Dean: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Jared's on my wish list though! Lol!**

**AN: I know it's been done before but i fancied trying my hand at it. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

The motel was dark and dingy but it was all they could afford. Since the last hunt, it had been home. The eldest of the three Winchesters was methodically cleaning guns along with his eldest, Dean. The youngest of the trio, Sam, was currently on his laptop. He was supposed to be reaserching hunts, but Sam had other ideas. Sam may not have told his family yet, but he'd been accepted on a full ride to Stanford university. Ecstatic was the only word that could describe the young winchester. He was trying to find bus routes there; obviously Dean or John wouldn't take him. Hell, they'd be furious. No. He'd have to wait until the last minute and then leave. He hated leaving, but this was his dream and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

"How's the research coming Sammy?" John asked and Sam quickly closed the window with the bus routes on as soon as he saw Dean coming over. Instead, the screen was filled with a newspaper article showing mysterious killings in a forest in Salt Lake City, Utah.

"I think i've found one" Sam said, faking enthusiasm. "5 killings in a forest in Salt Lake City, Utah. Fits the MO of a wendigo. Police are saying bear attack but the bodies were mutilated, looking half eaten, but only the skin".

John nodded, a smile appearing on his normally grim face. "Alright. Pack up boys. We're heading out!" With that, John began packing.

"Good job Sammy" Dean said to his brother before he also started packing.

Sam sighed. This was not what he wanted them to be proud of him for. Putting his laptop into it's leather satchel, he smiled briefly. It'd be over soon. Soon, he could have a normal life.

The car ride was reasonably quiet. The only sound for the first 2 hours of the journey, was metallica and AC/DC being blared out of the speakers; Sam was getting a headache.

"Dean?" Sam tried to get his brothers attention. "Dean? Can you turn the music down?"

"Oh, sure Sammy" Dean replied, only to turn the music up louder.

"Dean!" Sam yelled over the music. His head was pounding and Dean chose this moment to be a smart ass.

"Can't hear you Sammy!" Dean yelled back and began to sing as loud as he could, to the music. "Exit light! Enter night!"

"You're such a jerk!" Sam yelled before sighing and falling back into his seat.

"Whatever. Bitch" Dean replied, to Sam's annoyance.

Sam huffed once more before going quiet.

It was almost an hour later when the silence was broken again.

"You think we can have this weekend off, dad?" Dean asked.

"No" Was Johns sullen reply.

"I just thought. You know. We could all use some rest" Dean said, pleading to his fathers lighter side.

"I agree" Sam spoke up. Even though he was angry at Dean, he couldn't help but agree with his brothers reasoning. "Why do we have to hunt every single day?"

"Because it saves peoples lives" Was John's reply.

"Well. Can't we have at least one day off?" Sam replied. He knew he shouldn't test his father, but he seriously needed a rest. His side still ached from the previous hunt, in which he was thrown into a cabinet by an angry poltergiest.

John whipped round in his seat; anger evident on his face. "I said no Samuel! We hunt to save peoples lives! You may not like it, but it's our job!"

"And when do we get a say in this?" Sam yelled, causing Dean to sigh. No matter what hunt they were on and no matter what day it was, his brother and father always seemed to argue.

"You don't! That's because you're children!" John yelled back.

Steam seemed to pour out of Sam's ears at that comment. "Children!" He screamed. "I'm 18 and Dean's 22! That's hardly children!"

"Your my children! It's my job to keep you safe and this is how i do that!" John yelled back.

"Yeah. And most fathers actually care about their childrens wellfare" Sam replied.

Dean cringed, that comment had surely hit a nerve.

John's eyes narrowed. "I try my best"

"Yeah. That's why me and Dean are always placed second" Sam muttered, turning to look out the window.

Dean once again cringed at his fathers next command. "Dean. Stop the car"

"Dad..."

"Stop the damn car!"

Dean nodded and hesitantly pulled up at the side of the road.

John slammed the door open and walking round to the other side, opened Sam's door and pulled him out. Grabbing Sam at the collar, John said angrily. "I don't care if your 18 or 72! I'm still your father and you will treat me with respect!"

"At least when i'm 72, i won't have to take your orders anymore" Sam replied, just as angry. But he wasn't ready for the fist that met his jaw only a second later.

Tears welled in Sam's eyes as he held his throbbing jaw. He looked up to see his father looking at his now trembling hand in shock.

Dean's eyes were wide as he watched his father hit Sam. He actually hit him! Not a slap, but a full on punch! Sure Sam shouldn't have tested the waters the way he did, but that was no excuse for their father to hit him!

Dean jumped out of the car and raced to his brother, only to be pushed away. "Sammy?" Dean whispered. But Sam didn't look at Dean, only whispered. "I'm fine" before climbing back into the car, his head facing away from the window.

Dean turned to his father with anger in his eyes. He glared at his father for a few seconds, before turning and getting back in the car. John followed a minute later.

All three Winchesters filed out of the car and stood at the edge of the woods. John turned to the boys. "Wendigos like it dark and damp. I looked on the map and there's only one cave in the entire forest, so it's probably hiding there".

"Yes sir" Both Dean and Sam muttered, both of them not able to look their father in the eye. Sam's cheek had turned a lovely purple/blue in the past hour and Dean was furious with John over his actions.

The three made their way to the cave silently. Not only because they had to but also because all that there was between the three now, was a lot of dead air.Standing just infront of the cave entrance, hidden behind some bushes, they waited.

The quietness was suddenly broke by a scream of pain.

Sam's scream.

The wendigo had snuck up on Sam and clawed him before he had a chance to react.

Sam fell to the floor, his arm dripping blood from 3 deep claw marks.

"Sam? You ok?" Dean yelled even though he was preoccupied with another wendigo. Apparently, there was more than one.

Sam nodded and pulled out his flare. He waited for the right moment and was about to fire when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Sam yelled out and fell to the floor once more. Ok. There was definetely more than one.

There were 4 wendigo's attacking the Winchester clan, and the Winchesters were loosing.

Sam and John both managed to flare one each before John was thrown into a tree and knocked unconsious. A few minutes later, Dean too, was knocked unconsious, leaving Sam and two very angry wendigos.

Sam looked at his two unconsious family members. He couldn't leave them, he couldn't run. That left only one option. Stay and fight.

Dean groaned, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes to slits and groaned again as light entered them. It was so painful.

"Sam" Dean whispered. Where was Sam? The last thing he remembered was being knocked down by one of the wendigos, hitting his head on a rock and...Sam! Sam was left with two wendigos! So much for protecting him. "Sammy?" Dean said louder and that's when he noticed that he was back in the motel room. He touched his head lightly, realising a bandage was there. 'Dad must have patched me up' Dean thought, but then he saw his father on the opposite bed, shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his torso and, like Dean, one on his head. 'Must have been Sammy then. Speaking of, where is he?' "Sammy?" Dean said louder again, causing him to groan at the pain in his head that came with noise.

"Dean?" Sam poked his head out of the bathroom door. "Your awake".

"Yeah, and feeling so happy" Dean said sarcastically. "Where's the paracetamol?"

"Tylenol's on the table" Sam replied before putting his head back in the bathroom.

"Ok. Hey, you coming out or you stayin' in there all day" Dean laughed.

Sam poked his head back out and laughed, but Dean caught a grimace of pain flash over his brothers face. "You ok?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah" Before pulling his head back into the bathroom.

Sam pulled his head from the gap in the doorway and closed the door fully, before sighing.

Sitting back on the edge of the bath and lifting up his shirt, he carried on tending to his wounds. No, he wasn't alright. But he wouldn't tell them that. Just another screw up in the life of Sam Winchester according to his dad. No. They were only a few cuts. He could handle this himself.

Sam bit back a whimper as he dabbed the alcohol onto the wound, before dressing it.

Getting up, he took off his shirt and turned around, looking at the large cut on his back. Sam sighed. He couldn't dress it, not without Dean or John finding out. He'd have to settle with just cleaning it.

Once he was finished with the cuts, Sam got to work on his obviously broken wrist. He knew he couldn't leave it, so he'd have to splint it. Well, Dean and John wouldn't probe him just because a broken wrist.

Picking his shirt off of the floor, Sam was about to put it on when he noticed that his stomach had an array of bruises ranging from blue to yellow. Sam sighed before pulling out the cream. Placing some on his hand, he began to rub it in when a gasp escaped his lips. Since when did bruises hurt so much?

'I must have bruised the muscle'. Sam thought

"Sammy? You ok?" Sam heard Dean's voice shout.

"Fine" Sam replied before biting his lip and rubbing the cream on his stomach, trying to ignore the blinding pain radiating through his body.

Tears welled in his eyes, almost every part of his body hurt. He'd just finished with the cream when he felt bile rise in his throat. He got to the basin just in time. Sam gasped lightly though when he noticed what else was in the basin.

Blood.

'Oh God' Sam thought. 'This is bad. No. Calm down. It's only a bit, it'll just heal itself. I'll be fine'.

Clearing away the mess, Sam finally left the bathroom.

"About time" Dean said, but then noticed Sam's wrist. "What's up with your wrist Sammy?"

Sam forced a smile. "It's fine. I just broke it when I fell".

Dean nodded before lying back into his pillows.

Sam sighed to himself before climbing into bed. He bit back a whimper as the bruises and limbs were put under pressure. Finally finding a comfortable position, he left himself drift away; the pain leaving as he fell into darkness.

**Well? What do you think?**

**Please review ! We have cookies and Sam and Dean plushies!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Consequences**

**Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam.**

**Sam: 18 Dean: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Jared's on my wish list though! Lol!**

**AN: OMG! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are fantastic! Hands out Sam and Dean plushies and cookies! You deserve them!**

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke the next morning and all the pain came flooding back. Sam grimaced. At least when he was asleep, there was no pain.

Sam shifted to get out of the tangled covers and his stomach began to protest. Quickly, he untangled himself and ran to the bathroom.

More blood.

A lot more.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and bit back a gasp. His skin was so pale it was almost white, his eyes were bloodshot and his face looked gaunt.

'Ok' Sam thought. 'Maybe I should go to the hospital'

His head pounded and everything looked blurry as he stumbled to the doorway. His knees felt like they were going to collapse under him and he felt so thankful when Dean came through the door. He had obviously gone getting breakfast, judging by the 3 brown bags and tray of coffee he had in his hand. However, they were immediately put down when Dean saw his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean rushed to his little brothers side just before Sam's legs gave out.

"Dean. I think I need to see a doctor" Sam said before falling into unconsciousness.

"Damn it!" Dean said, taking his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialled 911.

"Hello" A voice said on the other end.

"I need help! My brother, he's collapsed!" Dean said frantically, waking John.

"Dean? What's going on?" John said but Dean held a hand up to his father.

"What's your address?" The voice said.

"Room 10, Sunny Side Motel" Dean replied, gasping slightly when he noticed a trickle of blood running down Sam's chin. "Please! It's bad!"

"We're on our way sir. Please stay calm" The voice said and then the call was disconnected.

"Dean? What's going on?" John repeated, walking over.

"Sam collapsed" Dean replied as John knelt down next to them.

Wiping Sam's bangs from his eyes, John turned to Dean. "He'll be fine"

Dean nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. He couldn't deny it, he was scared. But he also felt guilty. Sam didn't look good last night. Hell, he was in the bathroom for 3 quarters of an hour. He should have known something was wrong. What kind of brother was he? He'd been to preoccupied with his own injuries to notice how hurt his baby brother was.

A gasp from John, pulled Dean from his thoughts and he quickly saw what John had gasped at. Sam's side was covered in bruises; three claw marks across his stomach.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?" John asked.

Dean looked at John, slightly angry. "Well after yesterday..." No. They couldn't get into a fight now, not while Sam was hurt.

Guilt flashed over John's face but a mask was quickly put up. Alright, he and Sam shouldn't have fought, but if Sam hadn't have been distracted then they wouldn't have been taken off guard and he wouldn't be hurt. Though it didn't matter who's fault it was, right now, Sam needed them.

A knock at the door alerted both men that the ambulance was here. John moved and opened the door while Dean stayed with Sam but both were moved out of the way as the paramedics tended to Sam.

"What's his name?" One, a woman, asked.

"Sam" Dean replied.

The woman nodded before moving over to Sam. "Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?" No response. "Unconsious. How's his breathing?"

"Shallow" The other paramedic, a man, replied. "Pulse is weak too"

The woman nodded. "No gag reflex. Gonna have to intubate" She pulled out a long clear tube and attached a blue bag to the end of it. The man held Sam's mouth open while the woman threaded the empty end down Sam's throat. Dean gagged at the action and felt worse that Sam didn't make any protest.

The male paramedic then rubbed his knuckles over Sam's stomach. "No pain impulse. Stomach's as hard as a rock. He's literally bleeding out on us".

The woman nodded. "Grab a stretcher. Let's get him out"

The male exited and came back with a stretcher. Both paramedics gently got Sam onto the stretcher before pushing him out the door.

They loaded him into the ambulance and the woman turned to Dean and John. "You guys are going to have to follow us. There's no room in the back".

John nodded before going to the Impala. He didn't trust his voice. Dean followed silently.

* * *

The ambulance and the Impala pulled up at almost the same time outside the ER doors.

The paramedics rushed in pushing Sam's stretcher, Dean and John following behind.

A doctor approached them and the male paramedic spoke. "Unconscious and unresponsive to pain stimuli. Breathing's shallow and pulse is weak. Definitely got internal bleeding in the stomach area. We're not sure what happened and what else could be damaged".

The doctor nodded and turned to a group of nurses. "Get him down to the OR and prepped for surgery"

The nurses nodded before taking Sam's stretcher down a hallway.

The paramedics left and the doctor turned to John and Dean. "I'm guessing you're his family?"

John nodded and said "I'm his father" at the same time Dean said. "He's my brother".

The doctor smiled lightly. "If you could sit in the waiting room, you'll be called when we have news" Both Winchesters nodded and the doctor walked down the same hallway Sam had gone down.

A nurse came over with some forms for them to fill out, but then left, leaving John and Dean to wait for news on Sam.

* * *

"Damn!" Dr Davis said with a sigh. "I can't see anything. There's too much blood. Get me some suction here. How's his vitals?"

"Pulse is weak, 60 over 20" A nurse said.

"Right. Well, from what i can tell, we've got a ruptured spleen, gonna have to take it out. Appendix's burst. Couple of contusions to the liver and kidney. It's not looking good. How's the lung?"

"Holding up on the ventilator". The nurse replied.

Dr Davis nodded. "We can take care of that later. Right now let's get the spleen and appendix out".

They began work, but 5 minutes into the procedure, a monotone sound spread through the room.

"Damn it!" Dr Davis yelled. "I thought the kid was stable!" He grabbed the defibulator paddles. "Charge to 200 and push an amp of Atropine!"

"Charging!" One nurse yelled while another set up the IV with the Atropine in.

"Clear!" The defribulator paddles went down on Sam's chest and Sam's body bolted upward, only to fall back down again with the noise continuing.

"Charge again, 250!" Dr Davis yelled, and the paddles went down again.

"Got a pulse!" A nurse yelled out; the monotone noise ceasing.

"Right. Let's get this going again. Keep an eye on his vitals" Dr Davis said and carried on the procedure of removing Sam's spleen and appendix.

"Right" Dr Davis said an hour later. "Let's get to work on that lung. We'll re-set the rib and insert a chest tube to re inflate the lung"

The nurses nodded and Dr Davis made an incision where the broken lung was. He quickly re-set the bone and inserted the chest tube before suturing the incision.

"Let's get him into a room and have someone tell his family to meet me in conference one" The nurses nodded. One went to page the reception for John and Dean while the others took Sam to a room.

* * *

It was almost 3 hours and 20 cups of coffee later, when someone finally approached Dean and John.

"How's Sam?" Dean said quickly as soon as the woman stopped in front of them.

She smiled, lightly. "I don't know. I've been sent to take you to Dr Davis, Sam's doctor"

Dean and John nodded and followed the woman to conference one. She opened the door and smiled again before leaving.

They sat down in two of the chairs and not 10 minutes later, Dr Davis entered.

"Sorry" He smiled. "I was just making sure that Sam was settled"

Dean smiled. "So, he's alright".

Dr Davis sighed. "He's...alive. But he's in critical condition".

"What's wrong?" John asked, he voice quivering. Critical condition meant that it was bad.

"Sam suffered a ruptured spleen and his appendix burst. The problem with that is, is that Sam will be more prone to infections, so we'll have to keep an eye on him. He also suffered a couple of contusions to the liver and kidney, but hopefully they will heal on their own and not cause any further bleeding. But the problem is that Sam is very weak. If the contusions were to cause more bleeding, I don't think he'd survive the surgery. When he first came in, he had internal bleeding due to the ruptured spleen, causing Sam to loose a lot of blood, so we've had to give him transfusions. The last thing is that Sam had a broken rib which punctured his right lung. It shouldn't cause any problems, but we've inserted a chest tube to help. You can go see him as we have him settled in a room, but I have to warn you, Sam does have a breathing tube down his throat, but it's there to help him".

John and Dean nodded glumly, neither of them wanting to believe the condition that the youngest Winchester was in.

Dr Davis led the two Winchesters into the ICU and to Sam room, but stopped short of opening the door. "We're doing everything we can" Dr Davis said solemnly and was about to open the door when John spoke up. "What are his chances?"

Dr Davis sighed. "Considering the fact that he's more prone to infections, the contusions, the status of his body and the punctured lung. I'd say thirty five, forty percent. I'm sorry" With that, Dr Davis opened the door, allowing Dean and John inside. "Press the call button if you need anything". He left.

Dean gasped when he took in the sight of his brother and tears fell down his face. He was so pale. The breathing tube once again down Sam's throat making Dean gag. A Pulse Ox meter attached to Sam's finger, heart monitor pads on his chest. His wrist was properly casted now, two IV's also attached to his arm; piercing his skin. A small tube coming out from the top of the sheets and one from the bottom. To where they went, Dean had no idea. He had never seen Sam look so limp and lifeless. He felt guilty. He was supposed to protect Sam. He should have known something was wrong. This was his fault.

John felt sick when he saw his youngest son, his baby boy, lying pale and death like in a hospital bed. He felt guilty. He promised Mary he'd look after the boys. He tried his best. He never wanted this life for them, he didn't. And now...now the doctor says that his youngest son only has a 35/40 percent chance of making it. No. Sammy had to make it. He **had** to.

Both Winchesters took seats at each side of the bed and hoped, prayed, that the youngest member of their family would be alright.

**What do you think? Is it limp enough?**

**More Limp!Sam to come! Muahhhaa! I'm evil! Lol!**

**Please review! We have Sam and Dean action figures! John too! Lol!Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Consequences**

**Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam.**

**Sam: 18 Dean: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Jared's on my wish list though! Lol!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You're great! Hands out action figures!**

**Chapter 3.**

A week later, Sam still hadn't woken up. John and Dean rarely left his side. It'd taken then 2 days to **run** for coffee and 4 days before the nurses could get them to the hospital showers. They refused to leave Sam's side unless it was necessary. They needed him to know they were there. They needed him to know he wasn't alone. They needed him to wake up.

Dean was currently with Sam while John went to get coffee.

"You know, your scaring me Sammy" Dean said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You hear that. Your scaring me Sammy...because...this time, I don't know what's gonna happen. I can't protect you. And for that i'm sorry. I'm sorry i didn't protect you. I'm sorry that I failed. But, just wake up Sammy. Please" Dean stared wide eyed when he thought he felt Sam's hand move beneath his. "That's it. Come on Sammy" But nothing more was felt or seen. Maybe he was imagining things.

A nurse entered, giving Dean a warm smile before walking over to the opposite side of the bed. Dean was immediately alerted when she frowned. "What's the matter?" He asked frantically. He needed Sam to be awake, not to be moving backward.

"Nothing much" The nurse replied. "Just, his vitals are considerably lower than yesterday"

"What could be wrong?" Dean asked as he saw the nurse unwrap a syringe.

She smiled warmly again. "I'm not sure, but it could be an infection. So i'm gonna take a blood sample and check his incisions"

Dean smiled back and whispered "Thanks" as she took the blood. Placing it into a clean packet with Sam's name on, she pulled back the covers and un-wrapped the bandages.

Dean stood when he saw the nurses cringe. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's definetely an infection"

Dean looked over and saw what she meant. The area around Sam's stitches and wounds were red with yellow pus seeping out.

"I'll have Dr Davis called". The nurse said and walked out.

Dean sighed. Things were supposed to be going better, not worse. "Come on Sammy. You're supposed to be coming back to me, not slipping away". Dean whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

Dr Davis entered and gave a smile to the distraught brother. He walked over to the bed and checked the wounds himself. He then turned to the monitors by Sam's bed. "Looks like Sepsis"

"Sepsis? Blood poisoning?" Dean asked.

Dr Davis nodded. "The wounds and surgical sites are inflamed. He's got a fever and has an elevated white blood cell count. Not to mention his pulse is 105". He turned to the nurse who was standing at the doorway. "Get some fresh IV's and antibiotics going. Kid's in leukocytosis and tachycardia". The nurse nodded and moved from the doorway just as John walked in.

"Hey Dean, got so..." He stopped when he saw Dr Davis. "What's going on?"

"Sam's contracted Sepsis" Dr Davis said. "But we're starting him on antibiotics and hopefully, we caught it early enough to combat it"

"Hopefully?" John said, bile rising in his throat.

Dr Davis sighed. "There's no way to tell how far the infection has spread but Sam seems to be alright so i'd say it hasn't spread far yet. It certainly hasn't seemed to spread to any organs. It's looking good"..

Dean frowned. "It can spread to organs?"

Dr Davis nodded. "Mostly the lungs and kidneys, but it can affect almost any organ".

The nurse came in and began to set up the IV's and antibiotics. When she was done, she left.

Dr Davis nodded to John and Dean. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in a few hours to check on Sam"

"Thanks Doc" John and Dean chorused as Dr Davis left.

John sighed and took a seat next to Sam's bed and grasped his son's clammy, cold hand. "Come on Sam. Come back to us". A small tear made it's way down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away before turning to Dean. "I'm gonna go grab the extra clothes from the trunk".

Dean watched his father leave and sighed. He was taking this really hard. Well, obviously, this was his son. But Dean knew his father also felt guilty. Dean sighed and looked down at Sam. 'It's not your fault dad'. Sitting down next to Sam's bed and brushing the bangs from his little brothers face, Dean spoke softly. "You have to wake up Sammy. You have to tell dad, that it aint his fault. Please Sammy". Tears fell down Dean's face, but unlike his father, he didn't brush them away.

As said, Dr Davis came back a few hours later to check on Sam.

"Well" He said turning to John and Dean. "His vitals are looking better. I'd say we caught it in time. As long as the antibiotics do there job then Sam should be fine in a few days"

John smiled brightly at Dean and then at the doctor, Dean doing the same.

"Thanks so much" John said to Dr Davis. "We really appreciate you helping Sammy".

Dr Davis smiled. "It's my job. But to be honest, I've taken a liking to Sammy. He sounds like a great kid".

Dean laughed. "The best!"

Dr Davis smiled at Dean's affection. It was nice. "Everything seems to be going along smoothly, so i'd say he might wake up in a few days".

Dean's eyes shone. "Really?" Dr Davis nodded and Dean began jumping up and down. "Thanks doc!"

Dr Davis laughed. "No problem" He smiled. "Call if you need anything" He left Dean and John basking in the joy that the infection was going away.

* * *

The next day, John woke up to find Dean still asleep, so he decided to go get some coffee. But when he came back 10 minutes later, he found Dean putting up some posters and placing some of Sam's belongings on the table.

"Dean? What are you doing?" John asked his son, confused.

"I read this thing on the internet last night. It said that coma patients are more likely to wake up when they feel comforted". Dean replied and continuted to take things out of the duffel while John merely nodded. Suddenly Dean stopped and pulled out a white envelope; a broken red seal on the back of it.

**Dean's POV.**

I could see dad chuckling ever so slightly when I told him about the info i got last night. I continue to pull more of Sam's belongings out of the duffel but suddenly stop when I come across a letter; the symbol for Stanford university printed on the front. Sam's name in bold ink on the front.

Pulling it fully out of the bag, I slip my finger under the tab and open it; pulling the letter out.

I skim through it quickly.

Sam's been accepted to Stanford! Full ride!

I can hear dad calling to me, but i'm too shocked to move. Annoyed with my silence, Dad rips the letter out of my hand. A smile breaks out on my face and I walk over to Sam's bed; proud words spilling out of my mouth. "I'm so proud of you Sammy. I knew you could do it. All those brains locked up in your head, had to be for something"

"He's not going" Dad's stern voice calls out and I turn to him; fury blazing.

**John's POV**

I chuckle under my breath when Dean tells me what he was going last night. I watch him continue sorting through Sam's belongings, when suddenly he stops, before pulling out a letter. He seems to stare at it in amazement.

"Dean?" I say, but he doesn't respond, so I resort to taking the letter from his hand. Anger pulses through my veins as I read it. Even more so, when I hear Dean speak to Sam. "I'm so proud of you Sammy. I knew you could do it. All those brains locked up in your head, had to be for something"

"He's not going" I growl sternly before Dean turns to me, a mix of fury and anger.

"What!" He yells.

I stay firm. "He's not going! If he's away from us, we can't protect him!"

"It's his dream!" Dean yells back at me.

"I don't care! He needs to learn that this is his life!" I yell angrilly.

"This life is what has him here!" Dean yells.

I sigh angrily. "It's his own damn fault! If he'd has his head in the game then he wouldn't be hurt!"

"You're blaming him!" Dean screams. "Sammy did nothing wrong!"

"He does everything wrong!" I scream without thinking and Dean's face turns to a look of anger and shock. "If he's not complaining, he must be asleep! It's the only time the kid shuts up!"

**Sam's POV**

My body feels like it has electric shocks running through me and it hurts so bad. Then I hear Dad yelling angrily and more pain rips through me. There's already darkness around me but as Dad yells, it seems to get darker. The light fading away.

The pain continues to attack my body and i want to scream out in pain. But i can't.

I've tried to hold on but it hurts to much. The darkness drowns me and I feel trapped. There's only one way out. One way to get away from the pain.

I'm sorry Dean. So sorry. But i can't hold on any longer. It just hurts to much. I'm so sorry.

**General POV**

Dean stood staring in shock at John, when suddenly the heart monitor began beeping eratically.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and tried to turn toward the bed, but was pushed aside by incoming doctors and nurses. "No! Sammy! Come on! Sammy! Come back! Don't give up Sammy! Not now!" Dean was screaming to Sam as he fell to the floor, tears pooring down his face.

"Charge to 200!" Dr Davis yelled.

"Charging" A nurse called out.

"Clear!" Dr Davis yelled and placed the paddles on Sam's chest. Sam's body jumped up and fell back down, but there was no change in the noise.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Sammy!"

"Again!" Dr Davis yelled and placed the paddles on Sam's chest again. Still no change.

"Sam! Sammy! Please! Sam!" Dean screamed.

"Again!" Dr Davis yelled and the paddles were again placed on Sam's chest, but this time, the noice ceased and a wavy red line appeared back on the monitor.

"Got him back. 80 over 40" A nurse called out, but Dean's eyes weren't on the doctor, they were focused on Sam, who's eyes were open and scared. He was coughing, un-used to the breathing tube.

Dr Davis noticed Sam and tried to calm him down. "Sam, just breathe normaly, ok. The tube is to help you ok. Just breathe normaly"

Seeing that Sam still wasn't calm, Dean moved to his brothers side. "Listen to the doc Sammy. Ok? Just calm down"

Sam nodded and relaxed slightly. His coughing stopped, but he still looked at his father with fear and sadness.

As soon as Dr Davis left, Dean turned to his father. "Get out"

"What?" John asked confused.

"I read something else. Coma patients can usually hear very well and i think Sammy heard what you said and he don't wanna be around you. So get out"

"No" John stood firm.

"Get out!" Dean screamed and when John saw the pure anger and hate in his sons eyes, he left.

Dean turned to Sam. "Just relax Sammy. I'm here, ok. I'm here"

Sam nodded and snuggled into the bedding before falling to sleep.

Dean wiped the bangs from Sam's eyes. "I'm always here for you"

**Sooooo, What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Consequences**

**Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam.**

**Sam: 18 Dean: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Jared's on my wish list though! Lol!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like it! Here's the next chappie! BTW, I told a few people that this one was up tomorrow! Sorry! I meant today! I got mixed up. However, next chappie will be tomorrow! Sorry! Sorry for the underlines and italic. Don't know what went wrong!**

**Chapter 4.**

John paced the car park angrily. But he wasn't angry at Dean, or Sam. He was angry at himself. How could he say those things about Sammy. Of course it wasn't Sammy's fault, he couldn't have known that there were 4 wendigo's. If anything, it was his fault. He was their father. he should have protected them. But he didn't.

John paced faster and faster. There was no way that Dean or Sam would talk to him now. He'd made too many mistakes. Dean seemed to be able to look after Sam, they didn't need him. But there was a world of hunters that did. There was a demon that needed killing. But first, he needed to make sure that someone would watch over them.

Scrolling down the list of contacts on his phone, he came to one name.

Bobby Singer.

Bobby had always been there for the boys. He'd given them a father figure to look up to. He'd look after the boys.

Pressing the call button, he waited for Bobby to pick up.

"Singer" John had to laugh at Bobby's usual answer.

"Bobby. It's John" John said.

"John" Bobby replied laughing. "What's up"

"Sam's in the hospital. He's alright now but..." John sighed. "...I messed up Bobby. I can't stay anymore. I need you to take care of them for me"

Bobby sighed. "John, what did you do?"

"I blamed him. Damnit Bobby, I blamed my own son for himself almost dyin'" John said sadly. "I messed up Bobby. Just promise me you'll look after them".

"John..."

"Please Bobby" John begged, a small tear falling down his face.

"You know i will". Bobby replied, sighing. "Which hospital?"

"Hattridge Memorial, Salt Lake City. Thanks Bobby. Tell 'em i love 'em" With that, John ended the call. Sighing to himself, he began the walk back to the motel to pick up his truck and then, he would start the hunt fot the ugly SOB who ruined his life.

Dean sat stroking his brothers brown locks, content as Sam slept. His anger was now gone, instead being replaced by tiredness. He'd been up in the late hours every night, watching Sam and waiting for him to wake up. But now his brother was awake, from his coma at least, he still found himself up, watching, making sure that Sam was ok.

Suddenly, a door handle clicked and Dean's head snapped up, expecting his father to be standing in the doorway.

Instead, he saw Dr Davis.

Dean immediately looked worried. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm sure of" Dr Davis replied. "I'm just concered about the manner in which Sam woke up".

Dean looked confused.

"It's not uncommon for someone to wake up after crashing, because of the shock of the paddles" Dr Davis said. "What i'm concerned about is why Sam crashed in the first place".

Dean nodded. Now he was concerned.

Dean looked over at his baby brother. "Well. Before it happened, me and my dad were arguing. It could be that".

Dr Davis nodded. "Possibly" He then noticed John's absence. "Where is your father".

"He left" Dean replied.

Dr Davis sighed. "Well. You are over the legal age, so would this make you Sam's guardien?".

Dean thought. "I guess so"

Dr Davis nodded. "Then with your permission, I'd like to run some scans on Sam. I'm concerned about the contussions Sam suffered. If they've begun bleeding, then it could be the reason why Sam crashed".

Dean nodded. "That's fine. I just want Sam to get better".

"So do I" Dr Davis replied. "I'll have a nurse come down and get him in 10 minutes"

Dean nodded and Dr Davis left.

Dean sighed and looked at his watch. He knew it had only been half an hour since Sam was taken to have his scans, but it felt like forever. Dean was worried. What if Sam was still bleeding. What if he... Dean couldn't bear the thought of being alone.

The door opened once again and Dean looked up, hoping to see someone who could tell him where Sam was. What was going on.

He was shocked to see Bobby.

"Bobby?" He said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"That don't matter right now" Bobby replied and looked to the empty bed. "Where's your brother?"

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. "They've taken him for scans. Think he's bleeding again Bobby". Tears fell down his face.

Bobby was taken aback. John said Sam was ok now. What had happened? Bobby sighed and gave Dean a small hug. "He'll be ok. He's a Winchester".

Dean nodded and was about to say something when a nurse ran in, an urgent look on her face.

"Dr Davis needs you to sign these so that he can take Sam into surgery" She thrust some papers and a pen at Dean.

Dean's fear increased ten fold. "He's bleedin' again?"

The nurse nodded and Dean quickly signed the papers before handing them back to her. "Please. Go" He said, his voice quivering with fear.

The nurse nodded and rushed out the room.

Bobby looked at Dean and sighed. There was nothing he could say to make this better.

It was up to Sam.

Dean and Bobby sat in silence over the next hour and a half. Both contemplating their thoughts about the youngest Winchester.

Dean sighed. He felt so helpless. All his life, he'd had one job. Protect Sammy, and now, there was nothing he could do.

Finally, Dean heard the door open and saw Dr Davis entering. "How is he?" Dean said bolting upright.

Dr Davis smiled. "He's fine. We repaired the wounds and he's doing fine. His vitals are all at normal levels. As long as he doesn't exert himself too much, he'll be fine".

Dean smiled happily. "Thanks doc"

Dr Davis nodded and then looked over to Bobby wairily.

Bobby smiled. "Bobby Singer. I'm the boys uncle". He stook out his hand.

Dr Davis shook it. "Michael Davis. I've been treating Sam".

Once all the formalities were out of the way, Dr Davis said. "I'll have a nurse bring Sam in and get him settled. I'll make sure to keep checking in on him. Call me if you need anything" He left, leaving Dean and Bobby to wait for Sam.

It only took 10 minutes for Sam to be brought back in. The nurse who brought him in made sure he was settled and all the equiptment was fine before leaving.

Dean smiled and stood. He moved Sam's bangs from his eyes and gave him a kiss on the forehead before sitting back down. He gave Sam another loving look before turning to Bobby pretty seriously. "How did you know we were here?"

Bobby sighed. "Your Daddy called, wanted me to come check on ya".

Suddenly, Dean's anger toward his father came back and he stood up. "Check on us! We're not children! And what do you mean he called, where the hell is he?"

Bobby also stood and motioned to Sam. "Calm down ya idjit. You wanna wake your brother? Boy's been through enough lately"

Dean sighed. "Sorry Bobby". He sat as did Bobby.

Bobby smiled lightly and nodded. "S'fine. Your Daddy called me and told me he messed up. Told me he had to leave and wanted to make sure you were ok. Told me to tell ya he loved ya and that he's sorry".

Dean smiled sadly. "Dad".

The sound of typing on a keyboard filled the motel room as John reasearched his next hunt. He smiled lightly and wrote down notes into a jotting pad.

He moved over to the bed and began methodically cleaning the guns when his phone went off. "Hello" He said getting up and answering it.

"John! Ya idjit!" Bobby's voice rang through the speaker. "What the hell did you do! Seriously! These kids are broken! Sam don't dare speak 'bout ya, he's that scared! Not to mention the fact that he's just been back in surgery! And Dean! Kids so angry yet worried 'bout ya for leaving that he's just damn confused! When are you gonna learn John!"

John was suddenly fearful. "Sammy? But he's ok, right?".

"He will be now. Doc says he got more internal bleeding from some contusions. He's been sleeping most of the time and he's still in pain from the surgery, but when he's awake..."

John sighed, both relieved that Sam was ok, but also in frustration. "Bobby. I know I screwed up. Alright? If there was something I could do, i would. But there isn't. I've screwed up too many times. I can't do anything to make it right. Just, tell 'em i'm sorry" John hung up. He knew it was rude, but he didn't need to know how bad he screwed up. He already knew.

Chucking the equiptment and wepondry into a duffel, John left the motel, heading to his next hunt.

Bobby sighed as John hung up on him. "Damn idjit!"

He shook his head and walked back to Sam's room to check on the boys. They were both sleeping peacefully, Dean's hand resting on his brother's chest, giving them both some sort of protection, comfort, safety. Bobby smiled. Ever since he had met the two Winchester boys, he knew that Dean felt like it was his job to protect Sammy. No matter what, he had to protect his brother. Bobby moved over to Dean and brushed his hand over Dean's head. "You've done good kiddo".

Dean stirred. "Bobby? You get Dad?"

Bobby shook his head. "Damn idjit hung up on me".

Dean laughed lightly but then he turned serious. "We gotta find him Bobby"

Bobby nodded. "We will. Just sleep now. Alright".

Dean's eyebrows furrowed before he nodded and put his head back down, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The large black truck came to a halt infront of the graveyard. John had found out who was hurting the people of Peoria, Oregon and just needed to salt and burn the bones. It was a simple job, but someone had to do it.

He made his way to the grave and began digging when suddenly the spirit appeared and telekenetically chucked him across the graveyard and into a large tombstone. Ok. Not so simple.

Clutching his bleeding head and stumbling to the grave, he picked up the shovel and carried on digging.

The spirit appeared a few times but luckily, John had a shotgun full of rock salt next to the grave and so he was able to keep the spirit away while he finished digging.

He was just about to put the salt and gasoline on the bones when the spirit appeared again. John shot the rock salt at the spirit but it wouldn't dissapear this time.

The spirit flung him across the graveyard again, but luckily for John, his foot caught the open bag of salt that was next to the grave, effectively spraying it all over the bones.

Ignoring the protest by his ribs, John got up and made his way to the grave again. The salt had caused the spirit to dissapear allowing him to also put the gasoline on the bones.

John quickly lit the match and chucked it into the grave, incinerating the body and destroying the spirit before it had a chance to attack him again. He smiled at the job he did.

Suddenly, his phone went off and John sighed, he knew it was Bobby. He should have known the older hunter would keep ringing him. He sighed again and let it go to voicemail. How long would it take for Bobby to realise that John knew he'd screwed up. He didn't need Bobby telling him that.

John quickly put the dirt back in the grave and collected his equiptment packing it back in the duffel, before heading back to his truck.

When John got back to the motel, he went straight to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He taped up his ribs and applied stitches to his head before going into the main room and sitting on the bed; playing the message Bobby had left him.

**'John ya idjit! Why the hell d'you hang up on me?!' A sigh. 'Doesn't matter anyway. I called to tell you Sam and Dean have left, left a note saying they were going to find you. Ring them and either meet up with them or tell them you're ok. Sam...Sam's still not one hundred percent and he's out there with Dean trying to find you. Call them and either get them with you or get them back here, at the hospital. Damn it John! Don't be an idjit about this!'**

The message ended and John sighed, looking at his phone, an indecisive look on his face. As he thought of his sons being out there; Sam not one hundred percent, Dean not having anyone watching his back, he made a decision. Scrolling down his contacts list, he came to Dean's name. He was just about to hit the call button when pain flared in his head and everything turned black.

**So? Evil? Very Evil? Hehe!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Consequences**

**Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam.**

**Sam: 18 Dean: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Jared's on my wish list though! Lol!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hugs! **

**Warning!: Bad Language! Sorry! You know Dean's mouth. Especially when it's his brother!**

**Chapter 5.**

John groaned as the light entered his eyes, making the pain in his head worsen.

"Well, well. Johnny boy's awake" A voice said from the darkness.

John groaned. "Who the hell are you?"

"I think you know me well enough Johnny. You've been on my tail for quite a while now". The voice cackled and a pair of yellow eyes shone out of the darkness.

"You!" John growled. "You ruined my life!"

"Ahhh, Johnny. I thought you knew by now. It's all part of the game".

John nodded, understanding what he meant. "Yeah. I've known for a while".

The person came out from the shadows, it was a man in about his mid 50's. "Then you know all about the game. It's so fun".

John growled. "You're not going anywhere near my boys!"

"Oh, but Johnny, I only want Sammy. He's gonna play a game of follow the leader" The man snickered his yellow eyes glinting in the darkness. "And he's going to be the leader".

"Sammy's not gonna do anything for you!" John yelled.

"Calm down John. We're merely talking". He laughed. "And i'm not doing hardly anything. Sammy's gonna give in himself"

"Sam would never do that!"

"Oh, but he will. I just have to push him, and his powers, in the right direction".

"Sam doesn't have powers!" John growled, trying to deny the fact that Sam hasn't told him.

The man laughed. "Oh but he does, Johnny. He just hasn't told you".

A deep growl emerged from John's throat.

The man smiled sadistically. "But he hasn't told you, because he's scared. But not of the powers, no. He likes them, thinks he can help people. No. He's scared of you Johnny boy. Of what you might do if you found out. I mean, his visions are one thing. But telekenisis, electrolysis. They're much, much more".

Fear shone in John's eyes but he quickly replaced it with anger.

The man chuckled. "Bye bye Johnny. Gotta have a chat with Sammy".

"You stay away from him!" John yelled but the man was gone.

* * *

**Flash**

John unconsious, blood pouring from a wound on his forehead.

**Flash**

Dean. Lying in a pool of blood. His blood. He gasps before his head rolls sideways, limply.

**Flash**

John's chest. Open and bleeding. It looks to be slashed by a wild dog.

**Flash**

Dean. Standing at a grave. It's John's.

**Flash**

Sam bolts up in bed. Sweat beading on his forehead.

'It was just a dream' Sam thinks as he lays back down. 'Or a vision? No. I've never had them about us before. It has to just be a dream'.

Pain radiates through his chest and he gasps in pain.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice comes over from the opposite bed.

Sam looks over, clutching his pained chest. He gasps for breath; The pain increasing.

"Sammy?" Dean says worriedly, seeing his brother in pain.

Sam gasps faster, trying to take in oxygen. "De" He rasps out. Dean can see the fear in his brothers eyes.

Rushing to the bed, Dean places a comforting hand on his brothers back, whispering. "Slowly Sammy. Breathe slowly".

"Can't...De..." Sam gasps before falling to the matress limply. His brothers frantic pleas being the last thing he heard.

When Sam opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by darkness.

"Dean?" Sam called out. "Hello?"

"Ahhh Sammy. You've finally come to the party". A voice called out and the man appeared.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"You can call me, Azazel". The man said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, confused as to what he was doing here.

"Ahhh Sammy boy. I want...you" Azazel replied.

Sam's brows furrowed. "Me?"

"You see, you're very special to me Sammy. Those powers you have are a gift I gave you when you were a little baby".

Sam's eyes gleamed and anger flooded his body. "You! You killed my mom! You're responsible for everything!" Sam screamed.

"Come on Sammy. Can't we forget the past?" Azazel laughed.

Sam growled.

Azazel laughed. "So much like your father".

Sam looked at him angrily. "You better not hurt him".

Azazel laughed again. "I already have him Sam".

Sam growled again. "You hurt him and i swear..."

"Calm down Sam. I have nothing against your father. I just wanted to keep him out of our conversation is all".

Sam looked at him through narrow, angry eyes. "What do you want?"

Azazel smiled. "For you to be the leader of my army"

"Never!" Sam yelled.

Azazel looked dissapointed. "Oh well. If you ever change your mind, sleep and call out for me". Then an evil grin formed on his face. "Just to let you know, the pain won't go away until you give in. It'll just get worse. Oh and that...dream...you had earlier. That's the future unless you give in. But, it's your choice". He dissapeared in a flash of black smoke and the darkness dissapeared; Dean's voice calling out to Sam.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked straight into the frightened face of his brother.

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean asked, cautiously.

Sam nodded, but then gasped at the pain still in his chest.

"Let me look" Dean said and Sam nodded, lying back down on the bed. Dean unbuttoned the top few buttons and gasped at the red marks on his brothers chest. There was 4 of them. Big, angry, red lines. "What the hell!?".

Sam also looked at the lines marring his chest. "I don't know". The pain seemed to have subsided now. But Sam knew it would come back worse.

"You ok now?" Dean asked Sam, the big brother mode already having kicked in.

Sam nodded, re buttoning his shirt. "The pain's gone now".

Dean smiled lightly. "Tell me if it comes back. I can give you some tylenol. For now, go back to sleep". Sam nodded again and snuggled back into the covers.

Once Dean was sure Sam was asleep, he too closed his eyes and let everything melt away.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Dean packed their belongings and headed out to try and find anything on their father's whereabouts.

Sam sighed lightly and shifted in his seat. He looked over at Dean who was comfortably seated, driving the Impala. For the first time in a while, he looked happy. Sam sighed again. Should he tell Dean? But...Demons lie.

Dean caught the sigh. "What's up Sammy?"

"I just..." Sam began. How could he explain to Dean that he had visions of the future. Not to mention the countless other things he found out he could do. "Dean? Do demons ever tell the truth".

"Yeah. Sometimes. If they know it'll mess with your head. Why?" Dean replied.

"Last night. When I blacked out. A guy came to me. Dean, he was the one who killed Mom" Sam said and saw Dean's face turn angry.

"What'd he say" Dean said, trying to keep his temper in check.

Sam sighed. "He said he's got Dad. And that..."

"What Sam?" Dean asked seeing his brothers hesitance.

"He wants me to be the leader...of his army" Sam replied looking away.

"Sonuva Bitch!" Dean yelled. "I'll track him down and kill him. No-one gets near my brother".

"Dean" Sam said turning to face his brother. "There's something else".

"What?"

"I have these...abilities. Apparently he gave them to me...when...when he killed mom". Sam said, unable to look at Dean once more.

"Abilities?" Dean questioned.

_'Telepathy' _Sam said in Dean's mind, making Dean jump.

"Tell me when you do that!" Dean said, immensly freaked out.

"Sorry" Sam replied and continued. "Telekenisis, elemental control and visions".

Dean gaped slightly and then turned angry. "And when the hell were you going to tell me about this Sam! When the demon's already got you in his hands?! When i'm dying perhaps?!" Dean immediately regretted what he said when he saw the hurt look in Sam's eyes.

"I...I was scared...about Dad...what he'd do". Sam whispered.

"Damnit Sammy" Dean said, pulling over to the side of the road and hugging his brother tightly. "I wouldn't have let Dad do anything to you. This, isn't your fault, ok?"

Sam nodded and Dean pulled back onto the road.

"Did he say anything about where Dad is?" Dean asked, calmer.

"No. Just that he only had Dad to keep him out of the way. And that the pain was to do with him. That it'd get worse till I gave in".

Dean sighed and looked thoughtful. "Try and contact him again"

"What?!" Sam said confused.

"Say you'll accept so that he can lead us to him. Hopefully Dad. Then we can kill the bastard and get Dad".

The puzzled look came off Sam's face and he smiled briefly before frowning. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm pretty sure" Came Dean's reply.

Sam nodded. "If it's the only way to find Dad, I'll do it".

"Are you sure?" Dean said, suddenly thinking about Sam in the situation. "I mean if you're not one hundred percent?"

"I'm fine" Sam replied. Dean gave him a concerned look. "Really, Dean, I'm fine. We have to find Dad".

Dean sighed and gave in. "What do we need to do".

"Get us a motel" Sam replied. "I'll do the rest".

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dean said and smiled lightly at Sam to give him support.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back into the darkness.

"Azazel!" Sam called out and soon Azazel appeared.

"Ahhh Sammy. I see you've reconsidered my offer". He said.

Sam nodded and hesitated before saying. "I'll do it". Fear coursed through his veins. What if Azazel turned him now?

"Good" Azazel said a twisted grin on his face. "Meet me at the Riverdale port in Atlanta, Georgia. The warehouse at dock 18"

Sam nodded. "One condition. Dean gets to take my Dad".

Azazel nodded. "Fair enough" With that he dissapeared and Sam, came out of the dream world.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked once Sam woke up.

"He said he'd let you have Dad. We have to meet him at The riverdale port in Atlanta, Georgia. Warehouse at dock 18". Sam said after a huge sigh of relief, knowing that everything was going to plan.

Dean nodded. "Shouldn't take us more than a few days".

Sam smiled lightly. "Let's go then".

* * *

It took them 3 days to get to the port in Atlanta, and now they stood in front of the warehouse.

"You ready?" Dean asked Sam and Sam hesitated before nodding and stepping in.

Dean followed Sam and to his relief, he saw their father in a cage in the far corner.

Sam motioned for Dean to follow him to their father, but Dean was suddenly flung back out of the warehouse the doors closing after him.

Dean shouts and pounds came from the other side, but the doors didn't budge.

A voice called out from the darkness. "Let's chat Sammy"

**So? What do you think?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**AN: Sorry for the italics and underline in the previous chapter, don't know what happened. Anyways, I re uploaded it, so it should be ok now. Sorry! Also, from now on, my new Pen-name will be 'Red Dragon - Jura'. Thanks again!**

**Holls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Consequences**

**Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam.**

**Sam: 18 Dean: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Jared's on my wish list though! Lol!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Glad you're enjoying the story! I'm thinking of a sequel seeing as this story is gonna be 7 chapters. 1 chap to go. So tell me if you want one.**

**Chapter 6.**

"Dean!" Sam managed to yell before he was forced against the wall. An unseen force ripped his shirt, causing a bloody gash underneath. Sam screamed in pain as the unseen force began to tear at his flesh.

"You know Sammy. I don't appreciate being fooled" A voice said and Azazel came out from the shadows.

Sam spat some blood from his mouth and glared at Azazel.

Azazel laughed sadistically as he teared at Sam's body. "I'll give you one more chance. Join me, and the pain will dissapear".

"Go to hell!" Sam yelled, blood now flowing from his mouth in a small river.

"Wrong answer" Azazel said, looking annoyed. He walked over to Sam and punched him in the face, hard. Sam's head bounced off the wall and blood began to flow fast from the new gash made.

Spots danced infront of Sam's eyes and he struggled to keep his eyes on Azazel.

"Your only way out is to join me" Azazel laughed. "That, or die".

Sam grinned through the pain. "But you forget. I have control of my powers. And i know how to kill you".

Azazel laughed. "You'll die too and i'll just come back sooner or later".

Sam coughed up more blood and smiled. "Maybe. But you won't come back. Because this will destroy you".

Azazel suddenly looked fearful. "You'll die too!"

"A price i'm willing to pay" Sam replied and locked onto Azazel so he couldn't escape and then focused on his elemental powers creating a large ball of fire, water, electricity and ice infront of him. It continued to grow until Sam let it go. It flew at an emourmous speed toward Azazel and hit him in the chest. Azazel burst into flames with an agonising scream.

Sam smiled before giving into the impending darkness, his body slumping to the floor.

Dean burst in, the hold on the door failing. "Sammy!" He yelled seeing his broken brother slumped against the was a pool of blood beneath him slowly growing. "I got'cha little bro" Dean picked Sam up and took him to the car where he lay him in the back seat gently. "Everything's gonna be fine" Dean said before returning to the warehouse for their father.

He merely had to shoot the lock on the cage to get his father out and luckily, John's only apparent injury was an already healing gash on his forehead

Dean took his father back to the car and placed him in the passenger seat, before getting in the drivers seat and slamming down on the accelerator. They needed to get to a hospital.

He sped along the road, ingoring the speed limit and finally, after 10 minutes, got to the hospital.

He rushed in with his father knowing his fathers injuries were not as bad as Sam's. "I need help! Someone help!"

"What happened?" A doctor asked.

"We were in the woods" Dean replied, knowing there was one nearby. "I came back, they were. Please, my brother. He's in the car. It's really bad".

The doctor nodded and told a nurse to get John onto a gurney and into the exam room before asking Dean to show him Sam.

Dean nodded and ran back to the car, the doctor following close behind.

The doctor gasped when he saw Sam's injuries and talked into a small radio. "Code red. Emergency entry bay". A few seconds later, a whole team of people rushed out side, carefully placing Sam on a backboard and then a gurney. They moved him inside.

The doctor turned to Dean. "Wait inside and fill in some forms the nurse will give you. There's showers and fresh coffee. Ask if you need anything and i'll give you information as soon as possible" He then went inside.

Dean nodded numbly, even though the doctor was gone, and made his way inside; fear clenching at his gut.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" Dr Wilson said in the OR. "His chest is ripped to peices". He sighed. "Let's get a chest tube in to help the right lung. I want oxygen sat at 60. I need to keep this kid alive while i work on him".

The nurse beside him nodded and handed him a sterilised chest tube. Dr Wilson made a small insision and inserted the chest tube. "How's his vitals?" He asked.

An orderly looked at a computor screen and relayed the vitals. "Heart rate's 80 over 40. Blood pressure's holding".

Dr Wilson nodded. "Let's get the stomach wounds first. They seem to be deeper".

He began stitching up the stomach wounds when a monotone sound spread throught the room.

"Damn it!" Dr Wilson yelled. "I thought the kid was holding!" He sighed. "Push an amp of Atropine! Get this kid stable!"

"The Atropine's not working!"

Dean sighed as the 4 hour mark passed. He was worried. What if Sam...No!...Sam wouldn't leave him. Ever.

Finally, a nurse approached him. "Sam Williams?"

Dean shot up. "Is he ok?"

The nurse smiled lightly. "Dr Wilson will speak to you. Room 14" She pointed down the hallway and left.

Dean walked down the hallway to room 14 and catiously opened the door. A man greeted him. "Dean Williams?" Dean nodded. "Please sit".

Dean sat in the offored chair, anxiously waiting for the doctor to speak.

"I'm sorry that for someone so young, you have to go through all of this" He said, making the bile rise in Dean's throat. "Your father's fine. Broken ribs and leg with a mild concussion. He just needs some rest. However, we will be monitoring the concussion, just for safety".

"My brother?" Dean whispered.

Dr Wilson sighed. "He's in critical condition. He's suffered a large amount of blood loss from 3 areas of internal bleeding, his right kidney, appendix and spleen. We were able to remove them fairly easily, but we did loose him twice. Also, due to the removal of his spleen, he is more prone to infection".

He looked at the young man in front of him and sighed. He was too young to be dealing with all of this. Dr Wilson wished he didn't have to say the next part.

"He's also suffered numerous internal contusions and has early signs of cerebral oedema. His body can't cope and he's fallen into a coma. I'm sorry to say, it's not looking good. With the countless injuries he's sustained, I don't think he's gonna make it through the night. I'm so sorry".

Tears were now flowing down Dean's face. "Can I see them?"

Dr Wilson nodded. "Your father's awake and in room 201. Sam's in ICU 13".

Dean whispered "Thanks" Before leaving the room.

Dr Wilson sighed before also leaving the room.

Dean decided that he needed to see Sam first and gasped at the sight of his little brother.

Sam was so pale that he matched the bandages on his chest and the sheet covering the lower part of his body. 2 wires came from a heart monitor and lead to 2 pads on Sam's chest, just above the bandages. A pulse ox meter clip was attached to his finger and 2 IV's were embedded in his arm, providing Sam's body with the blood and antibiotics he needed. A large, clear tube was threaded down his throat and a smaller one coming out of his chest. Both helping Sam breathe.

Dean took Sam's cold, clammy hand in his own and cried.

"I'm so sorry Sammy" Dean sobbed. "I should have protected you. I didn't. And for that I'm sorry. So sorry Sammy".

Dean laid his head on Sam's chest. "Please come back to me, baby bro". With that, Dean cried himself to sleep. Sam's hand still firmly in his own.

It was about 3 hours later when Dean woke. He placed a kiss on Sam's forehead before leaving to see his father.

"Hey Dad" Dean said as he entered the room, trying to hide his fears about Sammy.

"Hey Deano" John said, happy to see his son. John then looked around, confused. "Where's Sammy".

Dean couldn't hold it any longer. "He's really bad Dad".

"What happened?" John asked, fear lacing his voice.

"The demon got to him" Dean said, tears in his eyes. "It's really bad".

Tears were now in John's eyes too. "But he's gonna be ok?"

"They don't know. They don't think he's…he's gonna…make it" Dean sobbed.

John pulled his son into a big hug. "It's ok. He's gonna be ok".

It was 10:30 that night, when Dean went to see Sam again.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said, sitting next to his brother. "How ya doing baby bro?" Dean sighed and took Sam's hand in his. "Come on Buddy. Open your eyes for me. Please".

Sam stayed silent, the only movement was that of his chest. And even that was done by the ventilator.

Tears fell down Dean's face. "I'm sorry for no..."

Dean was cut off by the shrill beeping of the heart monitor.

Doctors and nurses rushed in, pushing Dean out of the way as they tried to help Sam.

"Heart's not beating!" A nurse yelled out.

"Push 2 cc's of Atropine and charge the defribulators to 200!" Dr Wilson yelled.

"Charging!"

"Clear!" Dr Wilson yelled and placed the paddles on Sam's chest. Sam's body rose before falling back to the bed.

"No Change!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!" Sam's body rose again but the noise continued.

"Again!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!" This time the noise ceased and was replaced by a beeping rhythm.

Dean brothe a sigh of relief but it was short lived when the noise started again. "Sammy!" Dean yelled, tears pouring down his face.

"Damn it!" Dr Wilson yelled. "Charge again!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!" The process continued for a few minutes, the tears flowing ever faster down Dean's cheeks, when finally the noise stopped.

But fear still ate at Dean when he heard the nurses and doctors.

"Vitals are still low" A nurse said.

"Push an amp of atropine. I don't want this kid coding on us again" The doctor replied and the nurse adhered to his requests.

Tears still fell down Dean's face as he realised how close to death Sam was.

Suddenly he felt big arms wrap around him and help him up.

It was John.

Dean turned to him angrily. "This is your fault!" He screamed. "If you hadn't have yelled at him, none of this would have happened!" Tears poured down Dean's face. "This is all your fault". He pummeled John's chest until he was too tired and slumped to the floor. "Your fault" Dean sat there and cried.

John picked his son up and took him back to John's room. Placing him in the bed, John watched as his oldest cried himself to sleep.

Dean didn't mean what he said, but John took it to heart. He knew it was true.

"I'm so sorry Dean" John said before leaving the room.

He made his way to Sam's room and looked through the glass at his son. He was so pale that he looked almost death like. A tear fell down John's cheek. "I'm sorry Sammy. So sorry. I'm gonna make this right. I promise".

John sighed and made his way down the corridor.

It was time to make a deal.

**Oooooo! Am I being too evil now?**

**Hehe! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Consequences.**

**Summary: Sam and John are always butting heads. When a hunt doesn't end well for Dean and John, Sam is blamed. But is Sam hurt too? Limp!Sam.**

**Sam: 18 Dean: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Jared's on my wish list though! Lol!**

**AN: Thanks guys for all the reviews! You're awesome. However, this is the last chapter. Sorry and sorry for the wait (I've been mega busy)! Tell me if you want a sequel though, I do have an idea! **

**Chapter 7.**

John sighed as he stood in an empty hospital room. The YED's symbol drawn on the floor in chalk. The candle's lit. He'd preformed the ritual with accurate precision; a bandage now wrapped around the lower part of his left arm. However, he was alone.

Sighing again, tears falling down his face, John sat on the bed. This was his last chance to save his baby boy. And he'd failed. Placing his head in his hands, he cried his heart out.

"Awww. What's the matter Johnny?" A voice rang out and John jumped up, coming face to face with a woman, her black hair swaying behind her shoulders.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I'm Azazel's…replacement. You could say". She replied.

"Replacement?" John was confused.

The woman laughed. "Yeah. Sammy boy used his powers and totally obliterated Azazel. Looked painful".

John shook his head. "He wouldn't".

The woman smiled. "Doesn't matter anyway". Her eyes flashed red. "You wanna make a deal". She laughed at John's look of confusion. "Well, you wouldn't be calling Azazel for any other reason. Right?"

John nodded.

She smiled lightly. "What do you want then John?"

"Sammy" John's answer was simple. "I want him alive and healthy".

She smiled wickedly. "And what do I get?"

"My soul" Was John's answer.

"You sure you wanna do that Johnny boy? Because Sammy's our prodigal leader. As soon as he's up again we're gonna be out to get him on our side". She chided, a large grin on her face.

"You won't touch him!" John growled.

"Well Johnny, if you make this deal, you won't be around to do anything" She laughed evilly. "So. What's it gonna be?"

Dean woke to an empty room. "Dad? Sammy?" Then he remembered the previous night. "Sam! Dad!"

Rushing out of the room, Dean ran to Sam's room. "Sammy?" Dean brothe a sigh of relief when he saw Sam sleeping peacefully.

"Dad?" Dean walked round the hospital. Where was dad? He had to apologise. He let his anger get the better of him. He knew it wasn't his father's fault. If anything, it was his. It was his idea for Sam to trick the demon. "Dad?" Dean repeated, going outside. The impala was still in the lot; he hadn't left.

Walking back inside, Dean decided John might have just gone for coffee, so he went back to John's room.

However, he didn't get there.

As Dean walked past a room, he noticed a flurry of doctors working on a patient.

A patient he recognised as his father.

"Dad!" Dean yelled rushing in. A nurse tried to stop him but Dean yelled. "That's my dad!" Tears were pouring down his face.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled, placing the paddles on John's chest.

John's body jolted up, then fell back down. The nurse shook her head.

"Start compressions and push an amp of Atropine!" The doctor yelled and the nurses followed his orders obediently.

The monotone noise continued.

"I'm sorry doctor" The nurse said, causing the doctor to sigh.

"Alright" He said. "I'll call it" The tears flew faster down Dean's face. "Time of death. 4: 27 am".

Dean found himself in his father's room, half an hour later; clutching John's jacket tightly. It was all he had left of his father.

Tears fell onto the jacket and Dean made no movement to them; he just clutched the jacket tighter.

As he did, a piece of paper fell out. Jacket still in hand, Dean picked it up.

_Dean, Sam_

_I'm sorry. So sorry for everything I've put you through. But I know I can't make that up to you, so I want you to know I'm sorry and I love you._

_Sammy. I'm so proud of you for everything you've done. When you said you got into school, I was so proud of you. I guess I was just worried, worried that I couldn't protect you. Guess that didn't turn out well, huh? But I'm sorry Sammy. I love you, my baby boy._

_Dean. I'm so proud of you too. You excel as a hunter and you always protect Sammy. I love you son, do me proud. I know you can._

_I love you both so much. Don't blame yourselves for what I'm about to do, but Sammy, I'm not gonna let you die son. I can't. I won't. I'm sorry boys, but I have to do this. I love you both, stay safe._

Dean folded the note back up and put it in his pocket, the tears flowing freely. There was only one thing his dad could be talking about. He'd made a deal. Dean had only read about it once while flicking through his Dad's journal. It was the only way he could have been sure that it'd save Sam.

"Dad" Dean whispered and hugged the jacket once more.

He made his way to Sam's room and took his little brother's limp hand in his.

"You gotta wake up now Sammy. You gotta, or else….Dad…Dad'll be gone for nothing. Please Sammy. I need you. I can't deal with this on my own".

Dean watched for any sign of movement. When he got none, he sighed and placed his head on Sam's chest, once again falling asleep.

"Dean?" The small whisper woke Dean the next morning and when Dean looked up, he was glad he was a light sleeper. When he looked up, he saw the big piercing blue eyes of Sam looking back at him.

"Sam?" Dean whispered and hugged his brother tightly.

"Sammy" He smiled brightly. Sam was gonna be ok.

"Uh…Dean?" Sam gasped and Dean pulled back.

"Sorry Sammy" He noticed Sam's wince. "You ok?"

Sam nodded. "My ribs just hurt a bit".

Dean frowned. "You sure? Nothing else hurting?"

Sam shook his head. "They probably haven't healed yet".

Dean looked confused. "Doc tell you what happened?"

Sam nodded.

Dean smiled lightly. "How long you been awake?"

"Couple of hours" Sam replied and looked around. "Where's dad?"

Dean sighed, tears escaping his eyes. The doctor obviously didn't tell him what happened.

Sam caught the pained expression on his brother's face and gasped, his eyes widening slightly as tears fell down his face.

This caused more tears to fall down Dean's face and he hugged Sam; both brother's clinging to each other for support.

Sam's body shook with his sobbing and Dean pulled his little brother in closer. "It's gonna be ok Sammy. I promise"

Dean sighed lightly as Sam's body continued to shake. Sam had always fought with their father, but Dean knew Sam cared, and his little brother was taking it really hard.

Sam's sobs reduced and he looked at Dean; face red.

"I'm sorry Dean" Sam whispered.

"S'fine Sammy. Everything's gonna be ok" Dean replied as he stroked Sam's hair. "Get some sleep. You look tired".

Sam nodded laying back into the matress, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

Dean smiled sadly and sighed. He hated seeing his brother in pain or upset.

"Sammy"

"So, is he ok to leave?" Dean asked Dr Wilson, the next day.

Dr Wilson nodded, but he looked dumbstruck. "It's like a miracle. The internal contusions are gone. The cerebral oedema's vanished. He must have some sort angel".

Dean smiled sadly. 'Dad' He thought, touching the note in his pocket.

"…I'll have the paper's drawn up for his release" He heard Dr Wilson finish and Dean nodded.

"I'll go tell Sammy" Dean said.

Dr Wilson nodded and walked away to the reception.

Dean smiled lightly, glad that Sam was ok, and entered the room.

"Hey Sammy" Dean greeted.

Sam turned to look at Dean and smiled. "Doc say I can go?"

Dean nodded. "Perfectly healthy".

Sam frowned. "But how Dean? I was a goner".

Dean sighed and pulled out the letter. He didn't say anything, merely handed it to Sam.

Tears flew down Sam's face as he read it. "This is my fault. I caused this. God, I'm sorry Dean". He placed the letter on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands.

Dean shook his head. "Nah Sammy. It wasn't your fault".

Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes. "Don't lie to me Dean".

"I'm not lying Sam! And how would you know anyway!?"

Sam sighed. "Because I caused it. Because I wouldn't let him get away!"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

Sam sighed once more. "I killed him. I used my powers…and I killed him" Tears fell down Sam's face. "I knew it'd happen…but I didn't care. I couldn't let him get away".

"Damnit Sam!" Dean said angrily. "Why? We could have gotten him later"

Sam had seemed to shrink under his gaze. "Sorry".

Dean sighed and gathered his thoughts. Sam already felt bad. Smiling lightly, Dean said. "Doesn't matter Sammy. I'm proud of you". Because he was. It may have been an unorthodox way, but Sam had killed **the **demon, and Dean was damn proud of his baby brother.

Sam smiled. "You ready?" He asked, already having his stuff packet.

Dean nodded and Sam smiled, swinging the duffel onto his shoulder.

"We got work to do".

**So? What do you think of the final chappie? Remember, tell me if you want a sequel! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


End file.
